El Príncipe Alfarero
by Olenkita
Summary: ¿Quien no ha esperado que su vida se convierta en un cuento de hadas, y ser rescatada por el príncipe azul y vivir felices por siempre comiendo perdices? Tal vez en la vida real no existan los príncipes azules, pero hay príncipes de muchas variedades.


Bueno vengo dejandoles un one-shot, un poco raroo, pero espero que les guste mucho

* * *

**El Príncipe Alfarero**

**.**

**.**

Toda mujer, en alguna etapa de su vida, ya sea en la niñez, en la adolescencia o hasta en la adultez ha soñado con su príncipe azul, aquel joven encantador, buen mozo, caballeroso y todos los adjetivos que se nos pueda ocurrir, vendrá a rescatarnos de las terribles maldades de la bruja, de feroces dragones, de malvadas hermanastras o de esas niñitas envidiosas que se burlaban por el corte de pelo, el peinado y hasta de la forma de vestir o condición social, o de aquellos niñitos que no dejaban de molestar. Pero por más que vas aprendiendo de la vida, que vas madurando y que sabes que los príncipes azules no existen y que solo con esfuerzo logras tus objetivos, en el fondo sigues esperando su llegada, la llegada de tu alma gemela, quizás por ver tantas películas de amor, donde la princesa sin darse cuenta encuentra a su príncipe azul y tras resolver algunos problemas pueden vivir felices para siempre. Pero por completa experiencia podría decir que estaba totalmente segura que los príncipes existían, quizás no azules pero si en diferentes variedades. Para citar un ejemplo estaba Jan di, ella tuvo que vivir un verdadero cuento de princesas, con bruja incluida, hasta con hadas madrinas, o en este caso hados madrinos, encontró a su príncipe rulado, aunque era un poco tonto y obsesivo, la amaba y cuando estaba con ella actuaba como si ella fuera lo más importante del mundo, y para él eso era cierto. Ellos pasaron por miles de cosas para estar juntos, y tras resolverlos se puede decir que ahora viven felices comiendo perdices.

Ga Eul también había encontrado a su príncipe, en este caso su príncipe alfarero, este príncipe era un adonis, caballeroso, talentoso pero también era un poco orgulloso, y cuando todavía era sapo, fue conocido como el Casanova numero uno de Corea y era la persona más orgulloso que podría existir, pero en este caso el príncipe no rescato a la princesa, sino que fue al revés, esta princesa tuvo que rescatarlo de él mismo y de caer en las mismas equivocaciones de su malvado padre, y esta princesa no contaba con un leal corcel ni con una impresionante armadura, esta solo contaba con su perseverancia y aunque ella sabía que era muy difícil rescatarlo, ella quiso intentarlo, y no solo lo intento sino que lo logró, al pensar que él corazón de su príncipe ya estaba ocupado por otra, se alejo pero esta vez ya no fue ella quien busco, si no él fue el que buscaba, ya no era un amor unilateral, ya era un amor correspondido.

- _Ga Eul, serás tú la primera que vaya a buscar en mi regreso,… solo si todavía no has encontrado a tu alma gemela – _Aunque no es una manera convencional del confesarle a alguien tu amor, ese era la manera de él, de decirle que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y estaban en dirección a ella.

- Sumbae, ya encontré a mi alma gemela – respondió sonriendo ante la confesión de su amado príncipe alfarero, quien solo volteo, ampliando mucho más su sonrisa, hacia ella, él sin quitar la mirada de ella se paró y camino hasta quedar en frente de ella, le tendió la mano ayudándole a pararse y quedar frente a frente.

- Gracias por todo Ga Eul – susurro muy cerca de su oído, al chocar su aliento en ella, un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, esto causo un sonrojo por parte de la joven que no paso desapercibido por el alfarero que tan solo sonrió, sus miradas se cruzaron él la jalo más hacia su cuerpo, paso un brazo por la cintura de Ga Eul y con la otra le agarro la cara por su barbilla, ella estaba nerviosa iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero sus labios fueron aprisionados con los del joven, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, cuando les falto el aire se separaron lentamente, el joven apoyo su frente contra la frente de la plebeya y le susurró – Te amo –

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado 4 largos años desde que su amado príncipe, en busca de mejora se había ido al lejano reino de Suecia, no sin antes prometerle que regresaría por ella, siempre se mantenían en comunicación y es que eso era gracias a la magia de la tecnología. Ella había decidido estudiar para ser profesora de inicial, quizás por todo lo que había pasado con su príncipe alfarero – Profesora ¿esta bien así? – preguntó un pequeño niño, enseñándole un círculo de plastilina, ella asintió muy sonriente y comenzó hacer otro pequeño círculo de plastilina – aun pones mucha fuerza mucho tu muñeca – escuchó decir, volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y lo vio, había vuelto y tal como lo había prometido, ella fue la primera a quien busco.

- Yi Jeong – tan solo pudo decir su nombre, no era necesario decirle sumbae ya que ¿qué novia le diría de tal forma a su novio?

- Usted viene de viaje – le preguntó una las alumnitas a su alfarero

- así es – le respondió

- ¿Usted viene de Suecia? –

- Me tiene impresionado señorita –

- Entonces usted es el novio de la maestra – soltó de repente la niña y se suponía que eso era secreto, no dudo ni un segundo en taparle la boca a la niña y hacerle recordar que eso era un secreto entre ellos, pudo notar que Yi Jeong solo la miraba divertido, y aquello solo la hizo avergonzar más. Él decidió quedarse hasta que terminara la clase, ya que faltaba poco. Cuando ya hubo terminado la clase y despedido a todos los niños, ambos se quedaron solos en el salón de clases.

- Será mejor que ordene un poco – dijo ella, un poco nerviosa mientras colocaba cada plumón que encontraba en una lata, sintió como era aprisionada por atrás por los brazos de su príncipe – Yi Jeong – susurró su nombre, en su voz se podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- Estuve mucho tiempo fuera y la idea de que al regreso podría abrazarte todas las veces que quisiera, me hizo soportarlo – dijo volteándola para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos

- Te extrañe mucho – soltó ella, sonriéndole y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, Yi Jeong puso sus labios sobre los de ella, y se dejaron llevar por el momento romántico que llenaba el salón, hasta que el celular de su príncipe sonó, se separaron un poco – Será mejor que contestes –

- Y si mejor cuelgo – bromeó el alfarero, ganándose una negativa de Ga Eul, quien dejo de abrazar a su príncipe para darle espacio para que pueda contestar – aló… sí, acabo de regresar de Suecia… con Ga Eul – comenzó a reír, dejándola intrigada – sí, ya voy – y colgó – Era Woo bin, ¿Quieres ir a visitar a Jan di? – preguntó

- Me gustaría, pero tengo que ordenar el salón – respondió un poco apenada

- Te ayudo, así terminas rápido y nos vamos juntos – razono el alfarero, y abrazo nuevamente a Ga Eul – ¿Que dices? –

- Mejor no – respondió – Tienes que ir a ver a tus amigos y además si te quedas ayudarme quizás y nos demoremos más porque tú no vas a dejarme de… – no termino pues se puso muy roja y bajo su vista hacia el piso muy avergonzada, haciendo reír al alfarero

- No voy a dejar de abrazarte y besarte – dijo él, completando la frase de Ga Eul quien solo atino a asentir – tienes razón no pensaba soltarte –

- ¡Ya! No me avergüences más – dijo un poco alterada, haciendo reír al joven, este se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a irse a reunir con sus amigos – Nos vemos _príncipe – _susurró para ella

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó, Ga Eul abrió los ojos de sorpresa – ¿Me dijiste Príncipe? – Ga Eul negaba con su cabeza asustada, esto solo hizo sonreír al alfarero – Entonces tú eres la princesa que salvo al príncipe – dijo acercándose y depositando un suave beso en los labios de Ga Eul

* * *

No se olviden de comentarme si les gusto o no :D espero sus opiniones

l

l

V


End file.
